


turnabout demigod prologue

by moonlessnight125



Series: turnabout demigod [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Short, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlessnight125/pseuds/moonlessnight125
Summary: Falling off a 40ft  bridge into an ice cold river should of killed phoenix. lucky for him a group of hunters found him.co written by my friend (magic) squiggly.





	turnabout demigod prologue

His entire body ached with pain. Sharp, frigid currents rushed passed him, soaking through his clothes, and making his bones feel like frozen glass. The cold of the river was quite different from his previous surroundings on the burning bridge, but it wasn't any better.

He was pretty sure he was dead. But if he was dead, he wouldn't be able to feel each tiny rock that scraped against his skin, and he wouldn't be able to hear the obnoxious ringing in his ears, would he? No, that meant he had to be alive. 

Alive! He was alive! That was good, wasn't it? Well, it couldn't be if it meant he was to be pushed around in this current until he wasn't alive. 

It was then that something wrapped around his torso, and dragged him out of the water. It hurt like hell, but he was too busy being glad he wouldn't have to spend the last five minutes of his life drowning in the river and his own pain.

"Thalia!" Some someone scolded above him. "Why in all of Olympus would you do that!"

"I couldn't just let him drown!" The one he supposed was Thalia retorted. 

He felt as the rope that had dragged from the river was removed, and a blanket draped over him.

"Thalia, that's a man." The other hissed. "We'd be wasting our supplies by helping him! We're already low on nectar and ambrosia!" 

Phoenix flinched, pulling the blanket over his ears in an attempt to block out the voices that erupted into argument around him.

"That's enough!" A voice suddenly shouted. "Thalia, you did the right thing saving him. But, he cannot stay. He will only slow us down, and, as Phoebe said, waste our limited supplies. We have a more important task at hand.

"Give him a square of ambrosia to keep him stable. Then see if you can contact a mortal search and rescue team to take care of him." The voice said.

 

There were more voices, and foot steps as he drifted in and out of consciousness. But finally, as exhaustion replaced adrenaline, he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading :). this is just the prologue to a much bigger story written by me and my friend (magic) squiggly called turnabout demigod. As of now it is 50% complete and hopefully will be out by fall if not sooner.


End file.
